


Two sisters wed

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaenys and Visenya both bed Aegon on the eve of their wedding, but they're not done--they must next bed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sisters wed

They are wed and bed now, both of them, and Aegon slumbers between his sisters, an arm wrapped loosely about Rhaenys’s shoulders.  Visenya doesn’t mind.  She rolls onto her side and stares over Aegon’s broad chest to find Rhaenys staring back at her, just as she’d hoped.  Rhaenys pushes her hair back and smiles as Visenya glances down at her nipples.  Visenya feels as though she’s been glancing at those nipples for years, and now—

“It seems as though we’re both wed now, sweet sister,” Rhaenys says.  Her voice sounds on the verge of song.  Her hair is the same color as the moonlight.

Visenya crawls over Aegon’s body, trying not to wake him (she needn’t fear, of course; he’s a deep sleeper, their Aegon), and kisses Rhaenys full on the mouth.  It is their first kiss, and there is a certain sweetness to Rhaenys’s mouth that sends a wave of heat through Visenya’s body—through her tits, her belly, her cunt.

How could Aegon fall asleep with Rhaenys by his side? Visenya thinks, and shakes her head as her tongue teases the tip of her sister’s.  Her younger brother is a good and just man, as men go, but even the finest man lacks a certain common sense, a certain knowledge of what is best for him.

“But our bedding’s not done,” she responds, sliding down Rhaenys’s body just enough so she can press her tits together and kiss each nipple.  Rhaenys moans differently for her than she did for Aegon, Visenya will swear it till the day she dies.

“Are you ready for me?” she whispers, sliding her hand down through damp curls to rub two fingers against Rhaenys’s slit.  The feel of her sister’s wetness against her hand makes her close her eyes and bare her teeth, instinctively.  (She is a dragon, after all, and she means to be a warrior.)

Rhaenys’s slender fingers close around her wrist.  “I want this, my sweet Visenya, but not tonight.  It hurts a little, in there.”

Visenya gives her sister a smile.  She thinks Rhaenys is darling for having been a maid at her bedding  Visenya had gotten that out of the way long ago thanks to Orys and his sea-splashed mane of hair and his wicked blue eyes and the way his hands were rough from saltwater and ships—

She flattens out atop Rhaenys and whispers in her ear.  “I’ll die if we don’t fuck tonight.”  Some part of her believes this to be true.  “How can I please you?  What does your sweet cunt like, my dragon?”  Her thumb circles Rhaenys’s nub over and over so that Rhaenys is forced to punctuate her answer with little gasps.

“I just want to feel you, just…like this…”  Rhaenys pushes her palm against the small of Visenya’s back so that their cunts are pressed together, skin against skin, slick against slick, heat against heat.

“Ohhhh, you’re  _clever_ ,” Visenya says, and Rhaenys’s full lips get another kiss, and then another, then another, as they rub against each other taking no care not to wake up Aegon.  He will find out in time, anyway, the way his sisters feel for one another.  Rhaenys is sloppy with seed, still, but it makes no difference; it’s just Aegon’s, and someday she too will begin to try to bear him a son.  Not tonight, though, not tonight.  Tonight she and Rhaenys slide against each other with her hand still trapped in between them, pleasuring Rhaenys’s little nub as well as her own.  Tonight Rhaenys pulls out her braid and pulls on her long hair and moans  _Visenya, Visenya_  in the moments when Visenya’s mouth is not covering hers.  Tonight Visenya loses herself in something that feels even better than lust.

Cocks tire out, as she’s learned from Aegon and from Orys, but cunts are stronger in that way. She and Rhaenys will go on for as long as Rhaenys likes—then, they have the day after, and the day after that one, and months and years ahead of them.


End file.
